Oh, No
by xLion-and-Lambx
Summary: Bella turns into a vampire.. by mistake :O.. bad at summarys so just read it okay :P R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I thought of writing this because whenever Bella looked at her hand with the scar and felt that it was cold, I felt like there was something going to happen to her, because I don't know if you noticed, but Stephanie brings up in the books a few times. I thought it would be a good story. So I hope you like it!**

**Oh by the way, it's all in Bella's Point of view. I wanted to keep on switching from Bella in one Chapter and Edward in the other, but I don't think I would do Edward's point of view too well :P.**

**Okay, so anyways, enjoy!**

**(btw this is my first fanfic ever.. so yeah)**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of my stomach growling woke me up. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward laying beside me with a smile spread across his face. "Sounds like someone is hungry," he said jokingly. I smiled and slid off the bed. I turned to look at Edward, to tell him I wouldn't take long, but I was distracted by the reason he was standing right behind me. I really wasn't hoping he was following me downstairs, Edward already knows Charlie wouldn't be happy to find out the he has been staying in my room.

"Charlie left for work an hour ago" he said, as if he was reading my thoughts. My stomach growled, breaking the short silence. "It's already 10 am, I think your stomach is trying to tell you it needs food," Edward said, smiling.

I laughed and said "alright, c'mon". I ran out my bedroom door, and down the stairs with Edward catching up to me and grabbing my hand.

In the kitchen Edward took a seat at the right side of the table while watching me get my breakfast. I placed a spoon, bowl, box of cereal, and milk on the left side of the table, and sat down. Before pouring everything in my bowl, I just starred at it, thinking about how Edward drinks the blood of other animals, and soon enough, I'll be doing that too. I looked up to see Edward's eyes wide.

"Bella," he said "your finger… It's bleeding". I didn't realize till now that i was bitting my finger. I must have bit it a little too hard, because now -just like Edward had said- its bleeding. It was strange because, I didn't feel dizzy or nauseated, I just sat there calm starring at my finger bleeding. I was curious to know about what blood tasted like to vampires. I thought, it must taste sweet and mouth-watering to them like chocolate. I stopped thinking about that, because thinking about that was awkward.

I could feel Edwards worried eyes starring at me, but not one second did I take my eyes off my finger.

Unconsciously, I stuck my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding from going on anywhere else than the kitchen table, and ran to the counter. I picked up paper towel, scissors from the drawer, and the towel that was laying on the counter top. Edward was still starring at me as I cleaned the table with my free hand. I cut a piece of towel and wrapped it around my finger, that was now out of my mouth, and tied it in a bow.

Edward finally broke the silence and said "okay stop hurting yourself, and eat already".

There was pause.

"I-I'm not hungry" I replied. He starred at me confused, while I put everything away, and sat back down in my seat.

I noticed my stomach started to bother me, though I was not it the mood to eat, and my throat was suddenly killing me, but I just sat there in the silence starring at my hands. I turned my hands over so that my palms were facing up, and then I took my hand, and traced the scar my other hand, that James had left me, from biting me. I realized I was leaving Edward, probably worried of what I was thinking, so I looked up to tell him I was alright, but he wasn't in his seat anymore. I turned my head to the right, and saw him standing next me, with a shocked and worried look in his eyes, which scared me.

"What?" I said, hoping he would tell me.

"Your eyes…" he replied. I froze. My eyes? What could be wrong with my eyes? He didn't say anything more, he just stood with the same worried expression.

"Edward! What is it?" I yelled angrily, and stood up from my chair. He still didn't answer me, he just grabbed me in his arms, and in one second we were in my kitchen, and then next we were outside on my driveway, beside my truck. I was too scared, to even try to think what was happening, and why Edward was looking as scared as I was feeling. All I knew was something was wrong with me, and my only guess was that Edward didn't like it very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Our drive to the Cullen house was silent, neither one of us said one word to each other. I really had nothing to say, but I was really hoping Edward would have told me what was going on by now. I guess I would have to wait till we got to the house, for me to find out. When he pulled into his driveway, we just sat there and starred at each other. I starred into his eyes, but I couldn't tell at all what he was feeling.

He bent over and kissed me gently on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry." I'm sorry? What does that suppose to mean, what could he possibly be sorry for? "You'll find out what is happening soon, please don't worry" I sighed with relief, feeling a little bit better that he finally said something to me, and that I was really going to know what was going on, soon. I nodded, and then he got out of the car, and rushed to the passenger side to open the door for me. I hopped out and closed the door behind me, and took Edwards hand.

We walked to the door to the house, and I noticed Alice was standing in front of it. I was guessing that she had seen what had happened, or what was going to happen, but I was surprised she hadn't called Edward.

"Is she alright?" she said just loud enough for me to hear it,

"she's fine.. For now." I didn't like the sound of that and Edward could tell I was getting worried because he squeezed my hand a little tighter.

When we entered the house, with Alice, Carlisle was already standing in the room with Esme, but Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were no where to be seen. When we approached Carlisle and Esme, I heard Edward sigh.

"I don't understand, how could this happen, I didn't do anything to her," Edward said "how do you think this happened?" I was confused, I couldn't understand the words that were coming out of Edward's mouth. Nothing was wrong with me I was perfectly fine, the only thing was that possibly wrong was that my stomach was bothering me and my throat was still burning, but I hadn't told Edward that. I looked at Esme, and she gave me a warm smile, I smiled back, but it still didn't help me calm down, I needed to know what they were talking about!

"Tell me everything that happened this morning" Carlisle said, and Edward began to tell about everything, from the point he saw me wake up.

When Edward finished explaining the story, I tried again to figure out what was going on, but nothing crossed my mind.

"Can I see your right hand Bella" Carlisle said softly. I slipped my hand out of Edwards and placed it in Carlisle's hands palm up. He took one of his hands from out under mine, and traced the scar, "I think I might know what happened" He said, now starring at Edward.

It finally hit me, did they think I was a vampire? Of course I wasn't, I didn't go through any pain, and the only thing was that Edward commented about were my eyes.

"My eyes!" I said out loud running to the mirror that was hanging on the wall from the left of me.

I gasped. My eyes were suddenly red. How, when, it was all so confusing I wanted to cry, but strangely nothing came out of my eyes. Edward was beside me now, and hugged me, reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. But for some strange reason, I didn't believe that. Edward then walked me to the couch to sit down, and Alice plopped down on the couch to the left of me. I saw Esme quickly walk to the kitchen, and Carlisle walked over to Alice, Edward, and I, ready to explain his theory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the couch patiently till Carlisle began telling me how this was occurring, I didn't want to listen, to hear that I was becoming a vampire, but I made myself pay attention, because I was also curious. I wanted to become a vampire for a long time, but becoming one unexpectedly was not what I wanted. I wanted to be ready, and this just caught me by surprise.

"Edward, you do remember how Bella got her scar right?" Carlisle began, and Edward nodded. "Well, I believe that when you tried to take the venom out of Bella's hand, you.. You did not get everything. I think that there was possibly a little bit left in her body, that stayed dormant. So, when Bella sucked the blood from her finger, I think it caused the venom to wake up and spread through her body, and in about an hour, she will start to feel the pain." I froze. I couldn't do anything but just sit there, I was so shocked, I knew that I was becoming a vampire, but hearing it made it worse.

Edward hugged me and said "are you alright, you look a little pale?" I nodded and he pressed his cold lips gently against mine. We stayed like that for a couple of moments, and then I pushed away, and starred at my hands. I knew that his lips wont feel cold to me anymore, I knew that as soon as I turned into a vampire, everything was going to be different. I was scared, I actually felt scared to turn into a vampire, but I couldn't regret this now.

"Edward," I said "please don't leave me no matter how bad it gets, please stay with me."

he looked into my pleading eyes and replied "of course, I would never leave you, I love you, and don't worry, everything will be fine, soon." I nodded once again and closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest.

To my surprise I fell asleep.

--

When I woke up I looked around and found myself in Edwards Bedroom, but Edward was not there. So, i jumped off the bed and walked to the door to go look for him.

I took the door handle and I felt it crumble beneath my palm, and i yelled. I was not expecting that to happen at all. How in the world did i do that.

Suddenly, Edward was right beside me and asked "are you alright," of course i was alright, why wouldn't i be,

"yes, but i don't think your door knob is, oh and about it, how the hell did I randomly break it." Edward starred at me like i was a mental person. I could tell by the look on his face that i was missing something obvious.

"Edward! Don't just look at me.. Explain!" he sighed "Bella, remember, you turned into a vampire, you don't know your own strength, so that is why the door knob broke."

I'm a vampire.. Since when was i.. OH MY GOSH! I can't believe i forgot. "Edward," i took a deep breath, "How long have i been asleep?"

He took my hand and kissed it, "Three days, you slept through the whole transformation, and like i promised, i stayed beside you through it all. Oh and Alice needs to speak to you. She has been waiting forever for you to wake up." I nodded and we headed downstairs.

As we entered the living room, I only saw Alice sitting on the couch, everyone was else was no where to be seen. Where could everyone be?

"Okay Alice, what do you need?" she smiled and jumped up and down. Oh no.. she better not make me go shopping with her, i am in no condition to be around people.

"It's not something i need, it's for you! We are going to go hunting together! Just me and you! Some sister-sister time!"

"Oh, i thought you were going to make me go shopping with you" she frowned.

"You're lucky that you just turned into vampire Bella, or else i would be taking you to Seattle right now. Thanks to you i have to find a whole new shopping buddy." Poor Alice, she's probably going to have to shop with Rosalie for three whole years until I'll be able to go near a human being again.

"Okay Alice lets get going! Wait, what about Edward?" i turned to look at him and frowned. I really didn't want to be away from him.

"Oh don't worry about me Bella, i'm going to be with Jasper and Emmett, but i'm sure hunting won't take long." He smiled and gave me a gentle hug and kiss.

"Alright lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alice and I were already in her car on our way to our hunting place. I was excited because for the first time ever, i will be experiences how it feels to hunt. This is going to be very interesting.

"Okay," Alice parked the car, "We're here!" I got so excited i hoped out of the car and jumped up and down.

"Hurry Alice, hurry! Boy, am i hungry as ever!" Alice giggled. The pain in my stomach was non stop, i needed blood, and i needed it now.

"Calm down Bella, we are going to take it nice and slow since it's your first time. Now follow me and be quiet" I obediently chased after Alice as fast as i could.

Running was nothing like i expected it to be. The feeling of fresh air brush across your face, and the sudden rapid movements of your feet gliding across the floor, it was amazing, so much better than running and tripping after every five minutes.

Before i new it we were hiding behind a tree staring at a couple of moose. "Moose?" i whispered in disgust.

"Sorry Bella, best i can do." Alice replied.

Suddenly, a delicious smell filled my nose, and a pain in my throat began. It was the moose's blood, and it smelled like nothing i have ever imagined. I felt the venom in my mouth increasing.

Alice noticed my sudden change of expression, because she put one arm in front of me.

"Bella, you need to control yourself, this is how it's going to be with humans, but the feeling will be much worse." I didn't move. How could that be? Nothing could seem stronger then the sweet scent of this blood. Humans blood is stronger?

"Now, I'm going to show you how to attack the moose. Please, please don't do anything until I'm by your side again." I nodded and waited patiently as Alice swiftly crouched down in a one step movement. She let out a fierce growl, and then attacked the moose. I was suddenly awe struck, i have never seen anything like it. After a few minute she got up and attacked another, with the same amazing movements.

After about five minutes Alice was beside me again, "Okay, your turn." She gave me a quick smile, and i started to copied her steps.

I first crouched down and spotted my prey. I then felt the pain again, in my throat, and i had the sudden urge to pounce on the moose.

My throat let out a quiet growl, and i lept on my prey directly ahead of me. The moose then laid on the floor motionless -probably from shock- and i quickly sunk my teeth into its neck and sucked. The blood tasted satisfying on my tongue.

After catching a couple of other moose's and deer, the pain in my stomach disappeared, and i felt much better. When i walked back to Alice i noticed she was staring out into the woods. She was probably seeing something. She shook her and looked at me.

"Okay, it's time to get back. The guys are probably home, and i have to help Jasper." I wondered what she saw? I decided i wouldn't bother her, when it's to do with Jasper and Alice, i always know they can handle things themselves.

The drive back to the Cullen's wasn't as quiet as i thought it would be. Alice kept singing loudly so i never got a chance to think about the hunting trip we just had. Of course, it didn't last long because we got back in about 10 minutes, with Alice's fast driving skills.

When we stepped through the door i gasped at the scene i saw in front of me. Who in the world is that?


	5. Chapter 5

What's going on and who is this girl?

In front of me i saw Jasper, Emmet, and Edward crouched down. Across from them was a tall thin woman- i'm guessing a vampire as well. She seemed familiar but i couldn't figure out where i had seen her before.

She had long brown straight hair up to her lower back, and she aslo had bangs that cut right above her bright red eyes. She was wearing black short athlete shorts that clung to her long pale legs, and she had on a white tank top.

Her arms were crossed against her chest, and her body was shaking from laughter. She seemed much more calm, than the guys, what's going on?

I suddenly remembered where i have seen here before; my dream. The dream i had while transforming into her vampire... This can't be her.

_Dream:_

_Where am i_, i tried to say but nothing escaped my mouth. I had my eyes closed, but i new i was not at my room, because i felt like i was floating. I felt like i was floating on nothing, a bunch of air. I opened my eyes to see that i was floating, but in water. I couldn't move my arms or legs, to get out, i just laid there motionless.

_What's going on_, i thought, _I don't remember being here._

"Hello my child," a woman said, "I've been waiting for you." Who is this person that i hear and cannot see? I tryed to find out who was talking me, but all i saw was cloud of fog and darkness behind it.

The woman stepped out of the fog and starred at my with her red eyes. _Who is she?_

"My name is Lucia," she whispered, "And i am here..." she disappeared.

"WAIT," I finally yelled out, "What do you want?!" but i was too last she was already gone.

_End of dream_

I gasped. "Lucia," i whispered. Edward, Alice, and Lucia looked at me. Both Alice and Edward had shocked looks on their faces, but Lucia seemed pleased.

"Hello dear," she whispered, "it's so nice to meet you again." I froze, it is her. What does she want?

"Bella, how do you know.." Edward trailed off.

"She saw me, I never got a chance to tell what i wanted to. And that is why i'm here," Lucia said walking towards me. She stopped two feet away from me before she continued.

"I am Lucia, friend of Aro," everyone stiffened. "I first saw Bella in her dream, to warn her of my soon appearance. That's my power, you see, I can go into peoples mind while they are asleep, and visit their dreams. The reason i wanted to warn her was i was assigned to check up on her. To see if you followed your promise. I knew she wasn't a vampire since she was dreaming, so i decided to take the order from Aro and come see." she sighed, "But, i guess everything is fine here so i should be leaving..." She walked to the door.

I had a feeling she was hiding something, so i looked at Edward. He seemed confused, maybe she was blocking her thoughts?

"Oh and one more thing," Lucia began, "Aro said he would like you to consider joining us Bella, you seem very interesting to him." Edward growled, but she proceeded walking out the front door.

"Stupid girl, she shouldn't have stepped one foot into our house. And would he honestly think Bella would join them. Preposterous." Edward said to himself. He looked at me worried. "You wouldn't really accept that would you Bella?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why would I?" i replied shocked.

"Okay, i was just making sure." He walked up to me and held me in his arms. I looked around and everyone was gone, they must have went to their rooms. Edward put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Let's get some rest, today has been a rough day." I nodded and in a second we were in his room cuddling on his bed.

I layed there in Edwards arms thinking about Lucia. Would she come back with more information to tell me? Would Aro make me join the Volturie? Never. I just hope that woman never comes back.

Edward noticed my sudden nervous look, and began to hum my lullaby. He probably was wondering was i thinking about, but I'm not in the mood to talk about it.

I just rested my head on his chest and listened to the beautiful sound of his humming.


End file.
